Sniper of AVALANCHE
by Jiangshi
Summary: Being sucked into an unknown world sucks. Especially if its from a game you haven't played, nor heard of before. Not a Self Insert. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Note: Contains a few Gamer-based elements.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

 **{Name} Sven**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Description}**

 **A teenager who was transported to Gaia due to unknown reasons.**

 **{Appearance}**

 **Sven has light skin, gray eyes, and brown hair tied into a ponytail. He wears a gray hoodie, with a blue undershirt underneath, long pants, hiking boots, and black gloves.**

 **{Equipment}**

 **[Iron Rifle] _A standard mass-produced rifle. Has a single slot, for a Materia._**

 _ **[Type] Gun-Rifle**_

 _ **[Grade] E**_

 _ **[Clip** **] 8/8**_

 **[Rifle Ammo] _Ammunition for rifles._**

 _ **[Amount] 5**_

 **[Iron Pistol] _A standard mass-produced pistol._**

 _ **[Type] Gun-Pistol**_

 _ **[Grade] E**_

 _ **[Clip] 8/8**_

 **[Iron Pistol] _A standard mass-produced pistol._**

 _ **[Type] Gun-Pistol**_

 _ **[Grade] E**_

 _ **[Clip] 8/8**_

 **[Pistol Ammo] _Ammunition for pistols._**

 ** _[Amount] 10_**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Gamer Mind] _Keeps a calmed mind, and Immunity to mental attacks._**

 **[Storage] _Carry an infinite amount of objects._**

 **[Scavenger] _Find items much easier. High chance of finding crafting items._**

 **{Abilities}**

 **[Craft] _Brings up an interface, allowing the ability to craft items._**

 **[Scan] _Scans the entity in front of him, gaining information about the entity._**

 **[Mimic] _10% Chance of learning a random enemy attack, when attack successful._**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 100/100**

 **[MP] 100/100**

 **[Hunger] 100/100**

 **[Vitality] 10**

 **[Intelligence] 10**

 **[Wisdom] 10**

 **[Agility] 10**

 **[Luck] 10**

 **[Level] 1 0/100**

 **[Points] 0**

 **[Gil] 500**

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

I blinked, as I rapidly got up from where I laid. I immediately noticed I wasn't in my room, for three reasons;

 _ *** The air smelled, and tasted horrible.**_

 _ *** There was no metal in my room.**_

 _ *** The sound of a subway train.**_

With this information, that was how I knew. I looked around, and noticed I was alone in this train compartment. After a few moments, I noticed I was still wearing my gray hoodie, blue shirt, khaki's, and hiking boots. I turned, and felt something uncomfortable inside my hoodie pocket, and the bottom of my spine. Turning to look back, I was surprised to find a bolt-action rifle made of iron, strapped to my back.

After blinking for a bit, at the excess weight, I rummaged into my hoodie pocket, pulling out two bolt-action pistols. Rummaging further revealed several magazines, five for the rifle, and ten for the pistols.

I expected to be in shock, or disbelief, but could only find myself accepting the fact I had weapons on me. It may have also helped that I had previously owned several gun replicas, though they were more of the flintlock design. I felt the train shudder, making me have to balance myself. Once I had re-balanced myself, I noticed something passing by me, making me look at one of the windows of the compartment.

Looking out, I was given witness to a city, above a city, as the walls surrounding it were attached to several pillars of what seemed to be energy plants. What really stuck out was the vast amount of smoke, polluting the skies. A shudder echoed around the train compartment bringing me out of my thoughts. I hid my pistols into my hoodie pocket, and sort of wished for them to disappear. Imagine my surprise of what happened next.

 **{Storage} 2/50**

 **[Iron Pistol] 2**

Blinking at learning this, I repeated what I did, but with my rifle, and the ammunition.

 **{Storage} 4/50  
** **[Gil] 500**

 **[Iron Pistol] 2**

 **[Iron Rifle] 1**

 **[Rifle Ammo] 5**

 **[Pistol Ammo] 10**

Satisfied, I turned to the train door, and walked out, once it had opened. Looking around, I examined the area around me. There hanging from a rusting pole was a rotted wooden sign saying...

 **Sector Seven Slums**

So this place was a slums... I can see why its called that. This place looked like a hurricane came through here. I slowly walked forward, carefully avoiding crowds, alleyways, and any shady individual, meaning everyone. At some point, I came upon what seemed to be a marketplace, so I had to navigate through an alleyway in order to continue through.

As I walked through an alleyway, I noticed a few individuals. What seemed to be a gang of thugs laid unmoving, as broken objects laid strewn around the area. Crouching down, I pressed a finger on one of the thugs neck, and felt for a pulse. Feeling a faint pulse from the unconscious man, I sighed. I began rummaging around through his body, searching for anything useful. I repeated this action to the other thugs, four in all, and came upon a bunch of trash, money, and a bat.

 **{You Have Looted The Following}**

 **[Gil] 237**

 **[Iron Bat] 1**

 **[Fire Materia] 1**

 **[Lighter] 1**

These were the only things useful, the others being broken bottles, and other stuff. Getting up, and patting my pants, I looked around. After confirming that no one was around, I continued my walk. During my walk, I decided to find out more about this window that had popped up. It had told me the items I had found, that were useful. I tapped onto it, and confirmed that it was solid.

The window itself was a paper-thin blue transparent window. The window had several tabs above it saying the following;

 **[Equipment]**

 **[Status]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Map]**

 **[Materials]**

 **[Recipes]**

The **[Equipment]** showed me the clothing I was wearing, and what weapons I had on me. The **[Status]** told me how much health, and mana I had. It also told me of my hunger which, thankfully was full at the moment. The **[Inventory]** showed me exactly what the name said, a 10x5 inventory space, eight which were filled. **[Map]** simply showed me the area, most which was blurred out. Made sense seeing I had never traveled through here before.

 **[Materials]** was empty at the moment, but I had an inking on what would be placed here, based on the name of the tab. Finally **[Recipes]** showed me what items I could make, only if I had the required material. Unfortunately, the only things I could craft were **[Iron Rifle]** , **[Iron Pistol]** , **[Rifle Ammo]** , and **[Pistol Ammo]**. Sighing, I closed the window, and looked ahead. I was nearing the end of the alleyway, and I was already beginning to get hungry.

* * *

Grumbling, I finally exited the alleyway, and glanced around. I seemed to have entered the outskirts of the marketplace, and into the residential area. Looking around, I noticed what seemed to be a small stand. Walking over, I examined the content.

 **[Short Bread] _A small loaf of bread._**

 _ **[Type] Food-Grain**_

 _ **[Grade] E**_

 _ **[Price] 3 G**_

Blinking at the only thing available, which was a stand full of short bread, I quickly began purchasing food. I ended up buying a dozen of the bread from the elderly man running the stand.

 **{You Have Spent 36 Gil}**

Waving back at the old man, I took out one of the bread, and began to eat. Munching on the surprisingly tasty bread, I continued my walk. Halfway down the street, I realized, I had no idea what I was doing. Feeling a bit depressed at that, I began to listlessly wander around. I think I spent a few minutes just wandering, as I eventually, almost smacked into a railing. Looking up, I read a sign on a building.

 **Seventh Heaven  
** **Bar & Restaurant**

The building itself had three floors, made from wood, and radiated a rather cozy feeling. Nodding my head, I decided to go in. As I entered the building, I noticed a rather odd individual. A man with blond spiky hair, sat at the counter of the building. While the hair was odd, that wasn't what caught my attention. What did catch my attention was the over-sized butcher sword on his back... I think they called this kind of sword, a bastard sword, or something.

I heard someone cough, making me look up from the sword, to a woman manning the counter. She gestured to take a seat, at one of the tables. I complied. Once I had settled down, a young girl came by, holding a small book. She asked for my order, which I simply asked for something to drink. She blinked, before nodding, walking off to what was probably the kitchen.

A few minutes of waiting, I heard the door of the restaurant open up, as a black man walked in, stomping as he did... I noticed how his left arm was replaced with a metal one, meaning he probably lost his old arm to something dangerous... A few moments later, three more people walked in, following the black man. As the man sat down, the young girl from before opened the kitchen door, and walked over, handing me a mug, before running over to the black man, who chatted with her animatedly.

Picking up the mug, I glanced down on it.

 **[Milk] _Milk from 7th Heaven._**

 ** _[Type] Drink_**

 ** _[Grade] C_**

 ** _[Price] 5 G_**

Taking a sip from the mug, I was surprised by the taste. The milk had a sweet cold taste to it, making me lick my lips. Taking another sip, I glanced around the room. The man with the metal arm was yelling at the spiky blond man, complaining about hiring fees, when one of the three people who had followed him, tugged his shirt. The metal arm man, turned to yell at the guy, but calmed down, when he pointed in my direction. I essentially ignored them as I peacefully drank my milk.

I went into my hoodie pocket, idly noticing the other occupants tensing slightly, before relaxing, when I pulled out a **[Short Bread]**. Munching on the bread, I took another sip of the milk. Sighing at the taste, I realized how silent the building had become. I turned, and noticed literally everyone was staring at me. A bit disturbed, I decided to stop savoring the taste of the milk. Chugging down the milk, I got up from my seat.

Placing a couple coins on the table, I made to leave. I was just about out the door, when a large hand clamped itself onto my shoulder, freezing me in place. Turning, I faced the large metal arm man.

"..." I stared, sweat dripping down my head. The man stared back, before taking his hand off my shoulder.

"How much did you hear." He asked calmly. I stared, a bit longer before answering.

"Something about hiring, and a thousand." I answered. He nodded, before asking another question.

"What's your opinion about Shinra?" He asked. I suspect he's talking about that massive building. What was weird about it was the fact, it was really clean, while the slums weren't... Maybe the ones manning the place were corrupt, and money-grubbing.

"I don't like them." I answered. If what I thought was true, then I told the truth. If not, well...

The man stared at me silently, before opening his mouth. He released a sigh, before taking a deep breath.

"I have a deal for you."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **[Iron Pistol] 2**

 **[Iron Rifle] 1**

 **[Rifle Ammo] 5**

 **[Pistol Ammo] 10**

 **[Iron Bat] 1**

 **[Fire Materia] 1**

 **[Lighter] 1**

 **[Short Bread] 10**


	2. Mako Reactor

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

 **[Mako Reactor]**

So apparently, the people in this room, with the exception of the spiky blond guy were part of a resistance group known as AVALANCHE. The giant pillars surrounding this city were known as Mako Reactors. The reactors acted as filters, absorbing the energy of the planet, and releasing a substance known as Mako. I didn't understand why they were against this until, they revealed how Mako was a poison to the planet, and how it was slowly killing said planet.

The deal the large man, who's name I found was called Barrett Wallace, was to help storm one of the reactors. The spiky blond man was a mercenary who was also in on this deal. Apparently no one except for the woman, Tifa knew who the guy was. At first I was against the idea, but after pondering on it for a bit, I could see why they were doing this.

During my brief walk through the slums, I had seen many faces, full of sorrow, and emptiness. If stopping Shinra, the company creating, and distributing Mako would make the residents of this place a bit happier, then wouldn't that be great? I'm not an optimist, I could see that even if I helped destroy a reactor, the lives of the residents weren't going to get better.

The best I could do is at least lighten the pain, I guess. Making my decision, I looked up, to the group, and nodded. Several sighs were released, as most of the group relaxed. I got up from the stool I sat on, and waited, as Barrett walked up to a table, and pulled out a map, which I realized was a layout to the nearest reactor near us.

* * *

The air around us stunk, as we traveled to the Mako Reactor via train. I didn't have to wait long, before we made it to the reactor. We were able to make it in little time, due to having one of the members, Jessie hack it. Isn't it technically a factory, with all this smoke coming out? The train doors soon opened up, allowing us to jump out.

I looked up, my hood up, as I glanced at the Reactor. Jessie ran up to the Reactor entrance, and began trying to disarm the gate, with two other members, Biggs, & Wedge guarding her. The moment she finished hacking the gate, they ran for cover. I hid behind a corner, as I gripped my **[Iron Rifle]** ready for any attack. Luckily, all that happened was the gate opening. Nearby I heard Biggs talking to the other mercenary.

"You must be that Ex-SOLDIER guy, Cloud right? My name is..." He tried to say, only for cloud to interrupt.

"Look. I really don't care who you are. I just want to get in, get out and get my money before the robo-guards and soldiers show up." He said rudely, as he looked away. Suddenly Barrett arrived, appearing from the train, as he gripped his metal arm.

"What the hell?! I told you all never to move in a group!" He yelled. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie responded to this, by running into the reactor. Barrett sighed, before looking at Cloud.

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh? I don't trust you. The name's Barrett Wallace, and don't you go forgettin' it," he said. I walked up to him, and rested my gun on my shoulder.

"Ready for your orders." I said, getting a smile from the older man. I don't know about you, but the guy looked badass, so I was compelled to follow the man. Barrett turned, and wordlessly walked into the reactor, flanked by both me, and Cloud. The interior of the place was a metal grated walkway. The walkway broke off into two directions, one to the reactor compound, and the other, to the other side of the reactor.

Biggs stayed behind to ensure our escape, as the rest of us ran into the compound. The inside of the room honestly looked like a labyrinth of gears, and pipes. Barrett turned to Cloud.

"Yo Cloud. This your first time in a reactor?" He asked. Cloud shook his head.

"I used to work for Shinra you know." He retorted.

"Yeah yeah. So listen, these reactors are pumpin' life outta the planet you see. Shinra's just using these to get money, but they're hurting the planet in the process," Barrett said. Cloud just looked on uninterested, as he looked around, for security. I gripped my gun, as I glanced at what seemed to be an elevator. Walking forward, I clicked a button, making the door opening, revealing an empty compartment. Barrett, and Cloud entered the elevator, leaving me with Jessie, and Wedge.

As the doors closed, I looked around, aiming with my gun, every once in awhile. I didn't speak with the other two, ignoring their curious stares. Finally after several minutes Wedge walked up to me.

"Hey there. Names Wedge." He introduced. I nodded to him, with a small smile.

"Sven." I said, before going back to looking around. Seems saying my name lightened the atmosphere. Jessie began cracking jokes, drawing chuckles from both me, and Wedge. Everything seemed to be going alright, when a shudder was felt throughout the building. Regaining my balance, I had a glimpse of a giant machine dropping down from the ceiling. I ran over to the railing, and looked down, as the machine fell.

I looked behind me, giving the others a stare, one they returned, as the faint sounds of metal clashing, and bullets firing was heard beneath us. A moment later, I heard a door opening beside me, and turned. I frowned, as nine robots marched in carrying guns. Jumping behind the elevator, I aimed my gun, at the first robot.

 **[Shinra Robo-Guard] _A robot created by Shinra Electric Company to protect said company._**

 ** _[HP] 30/30_**

 ** _[MP] 0/0_**

 ** _[Exp] 20_**

Luckily there were stray boxes around us, providing a bit of cover, one Wedge, and Jessie took full advantage of. The three of us waited, until the robots were in range. Once they were, I fired.

My shot ended up hitting one of the robots in the shoulder, making it jerk its gun, right as it fired. I watched amused from the scope, as the robot shot down two of its own.

While the other six robots gunned down their comrade, Wedge threw a grenade, partially damaging over half of the robots. Jessie on the other hand, drew out a rifle, and began taking pot shots. Unlike her however, I steadily shot each robot, taking my time. The elevator suddenly opened revealing a worn Barrett, and Cloud. By the time they arrived, only a single robot remained. It raised its gun at them, only to fall, as half of its head was missing.

I looked up from the scope, as I waved at the duo. I walked over to the group, idly looking at my gun. Whenever I had fired, my hands had automatically pulled the bolt back, and forth, before firing. I also only had a single bullet left in the chamber, meaning I had shot seven times. I had managed to kill a robot, by directly shooting its neck, severing the head from the body. It was because of that I had actually learned something.

 **{You Have Learned A New Ability}**

 **[Pierce] 1/5| _Increase the penetrating power of a bullet._**

 ** _[Effect] Increase Critical Chance by 30%. Ignores 45% armor._**

 ** _[Require] 20 MP_**

I slung my rifle onto my waist, as I crouched down to the destroyed robots. I went to pick up one of the guns, when suddenly...

 **{Would You Like To Salvage [Shinra Robo-Soldier]?} [Yes] [No]**

Curious I tapped yes, and watched with vivid fascination, as my hands ran on autopilot. My hands dexterously moved around the robot, pulling out pieces of metal, and storing them into my hoodie pocket. I repeated this to the other eight robots, getting many pieces of metal.

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 **[Experience] 20 x 6=120**

 **[Scrap Metal] 13**

 **[Usable Metal] 2**

 **[Wires] 10**

 **[Command Box] 3**

 **[Robot Arm] 6**

 **[Robot Head] 3**

 **[Robot Core] 3**

 **[Robot Leg] 9**

 **[Robot Chest] 5**

 **[Iron Rifle] 2**

 **[Rifle Ammo] 24**

 **{You Have Leveled Up}**

I looked up, and realized I was about to be left behind. Getting up, I ran after the group, who was nearing the catwalk. As we ran, I noticed Biggs looking/waiting around anxiously. An explosion sounded beneath us, causing several supports to break off, and fall. We were nearing the exit, when I noticed a series of supports fall above us, Jessie specifically. Shifting so, my head was lowered, I charged forward, leaping towards her at the last moment.

It was a good thing I did, as the metal supports crushed the walkway behind us. I got up, giving the wide-eyed Jessie a hand, one she took readily.

"Thank You." She said, as she slowly continued on, still a bit shocked from almost being crushed by the supports. Looking behind me, I watched the reactor slowly crumble, before turning back, and run to regroup with everyone.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**


	3. Rendezvous

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

 **[Rendezvous]**

The hacked train arrived at Sector Two, and opened up, letting us leave it. We had just recently destroyed one of the Mako Reactors, and were now returning back to Seventh Heaven. After walking through several areas, avoiding crowds, and open areas, we soon came to a empty train tunnel. The tunnel was dark, but it seemed to provide enough cover/shelter, until we made it back to the bar.

"Alright guys, split up and meet at the train," Barrett ordered, looking down one side. Cloud glanced at him, before walking over.

"Hey Barrett, what about-" He tried to say, but stopped at a raised hand.

"You'll get your money when we get back to the hideout," Barrett snorting, before walking off.

"Spread out. Biggs, you got that bomb ready?" He yelled. There by the side was the man in question. Biggs was planting bombs onto the wall, and turned giving the older man a thumbs up.

"Ready, Barrett. This'll slow them down," Biggs replied. He pressed something on the nearest bombs, before running away. I heard the faint sound of yelling from behind, and turned finding light shining towards us. At that moment the tunnel erupted in explosions, as the ceiling fell, creating a wall of debris, and rubble. We ran towards the open, though we pretty much got away, if the wall meant anything.

As we split, I decided to go with Cloud. The two of us ran through the street, only stopping when we came upon a crowd looking at the train tunnel. Luckily we came from the side, lessening the chance of being accused of by the populace. One man ran joining the crowd, knocking a woman down in the process. I glanced at Cloud, who walked over, helping the woman up. I walked over to join them, idly stuffing my weapons away, in order to remain inconspicuous.

"Thank You." The woman said smiling at Cloud.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked a moment later. Cloud shook his head.

"It's not important. You should get out of here," Cloud suggested. The woman sighed, before giving him, and me by extension a smile.

"I don't suppose you would like to buy a flower. They're only one Gil a piece." She asked, holding up the basket in her hand. Cloud turned to look at me, which I could only shrug. He sighed, before turning back to the woman. He nodded, before pulling out a silver coin, and handing it to the woman who gave him a pink flower. She turned to me, which I replied by also handing a coin. She gave me a blue flower in exchange.

I held up the flower, and examined its patterns. It was rare I had found, to find flowers in this city. I also found that the city above us was called Midgar, which were supported by pillars, and support towers.

The woman turned to face us, and did a small bow.

"Thank you, again." She giggled. I placed the flower into my Storage, and nodded to the woman, before looking at Cloud. He nodded, and the two of us ran towards the train station. There was a train already moving, so we would have to find another way in it. Luckily it was one of those really long ones, so we had a bit of time to format a way towards it.

As we searched, I noticed a rusty ladder leading up to the top of the station. Tapping Cloud on the shoulder, I pointed at the ladder, to the roof, and finally at the train. He nodded, understanding the plan. We ran towards the ladder, him going before me. Once we made it to the top, we stared at the moving train. Cloud began running towards the edge, while I began swinging my arms back, and forth. As one, the both of us leapt onto the train.

Thankfully, the train was really wide, so we didn't fall off. Unfortunately I had fell on my chest, knocking the air out of me. Slowly getting up, clutching my chest, I watched Cloud walk over to the end of this train car, and prepare to jump down. I moved to speak, but was interrupted by a bang underneath. I looked down, before looking up meeting Cloud's nod. He jumped, who I followed, after balancing myself.

I fortunately landed on the latch, and not the tracks, so I was safe. After re-positioning myself, I turned, just as Cloud managed to open the door using his sword. I heard him being greeted by cries of relief, and entered after him, closing the door. Unlike him, I didn't receive any kind of relieved cry, but I did get a couple slaps on the back from Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie.

Walking over to a seat, I flopped down, and released a sigh. As I looked up, I realized something. Cloud's face was full of soot, leaving only his glowing blue eyes visible. Jessie walked over, and handed him a cloth, giving him several minutes to clean his face, before taking it back. I watched her guide Cloud over to a monitor at the end of the compartment. It had the track layout, with one route highlighted labeled Security Checkpoint

"This area is where they check our identification from the Shinra database. We've been using fake IDs to get along, however Shinra will probably bump up the security after today's attack. I'll try to create higher quality cards, but from now on we might need to find a better way." She said, before typing something into it.

"You seem fairly knowledgeable about this stuff," Cloud commented, getting a light blush from the girl.

"Oh, I like stuff like this. I'm not much of a fighter, but I'm good with computers, monitors, bombs. You know, flashy stuff," Jesse replied chuckling. Cloud nodded at her, before turning to Barrett, as he looked out at a window.

I massaged my left knee, as I tried to relieve a cramp on it. After relieving the muscles in my foot, as much as I could, I pulled out a shortbread, and began munching on it. I heard Barrett, and Cloud share a very (Not really) deep talk about the city, and its citizens. The train soon pulled up into the Sector Seven Slums. As we walked down the pathway, I glanced at the multiple torn houses made of scrap metal, wastes, and planks.

As we walked towards the hideout, Barrett had to forcefully move some passerby's as we went. We eventually made it, but I didn't go in. I had split off from them, to head over to that stand who had sold me the bread. The bread was cheap, and tasty enough to eat. Luckily the stand that sold it was still open, so I happily bought three dozen more shortbread.

 **{You Have Spent 108 Gil}**

Heading back towards the hideout, I opened the door, and entered. The moment I did, I watched Barrett pull out a pouch.

"Yo, a promise is a promise." He passed the pouch to Cloud. "Your fee." He clarified. Cloud stared at the pouch, before nodding, and pocketing it. Staring at the larger, he spoke.

"You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for three thousand Gil." He said, getting a hopeful look from Tifa who had looked a bit sullen a moment ago. She moved to speak, but was interrupted by Barrett, who slammed his fist onto the wall.

"That's double your fee!" He shouted.

"But Barrett we could use the help!" Tifa said giving him a look. He leaned onto her, and whispered something, before turning to Cloud.

"Two thousand." He haggled. Cloud just gave a reluctant nod, frowning, as he did. Barrett nodded, and turned to leave, only to stop when he noticed me.

"Ah that's right. We never discussed your payment." He said, gaining a look of confusion from me. I blinked, as I remember I had never actually named a price for my service.

"Ah, right... I forgot all about that." I commented, making him fall to the ground in shock. Once he got back up. I got into a thinking position. After pondering for a bit, I've decided my price.

"Two hundred." I said, getting looks from everyone else.

"... That's a really cheap price." Cloud noticed. I tilted my head, as I gave them a flat face.

"I'm a very simplistic guy. Just get me the essentials, and I'm satisfied." I responded back. Barrett gave me a grin, as he pulled out a pouch, smaller than the one he had given Cloud.

"Suit yourself." He said, tossing me the pouch. Without any delay, I placed it inside my hoodie pocket, feeling the weight disappear immediately. After a few moments of silence, Barrett coughed, before giving the two of us another grin.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow's blast is going to be even bigger than the one today." He said, before disappearing into the floor below. After staring at the spot he had disappeared for a moment longer, I turned to Tifa.

"... So, ah... Do you have a spare bed, or sleeping bag?" I asked sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. She shook her head amused, as she went to the back, soon bringing out a green sleeping bag. After handing it to me, I thanked her, and went to a corner. Laying it down, I got to making it comfortable enough to sleep in. Before I went to sleep, I looked around in the room. Cloud had already gone to sleep in his own sleeping bag, while Tifa was quickly cleaning up the counter.

With a sudden yawn of exhaustion, I slipped into the sleeping bag, and slept.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**


	4. The Fat One

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

 **[The Fat One]**

I woke to the sound of people working. I could faintly hear the shouts of people, as they worked. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I got up from the sleeping bag, and looked out the window. People were melting down scrap metal, others were fixing up homes, and some were simply trying to clean up the place. Looking away from the window, I began to stretch, seeing as something important was to happen later today.

I rolled up the sleeping bag, and handed it back to Tifa who was already setting up her counter for the day. She took the sleeping bag, and gave me a plate, filled with eggs. Handing me a cup as well, she sent me on my way. Thanking her, I walked over to a table, and began eating my breakfast. This reminds me, this makes a perfect time to check on those notifications, I had gotten yesterday.

* * *

 **{Name} Sven**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **+{Description}**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Equipment}**

 **{Skills}**

 **{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 100/100**

 **[MP] 100/100**

 **[Hunger] 100/100**

 **[Vitality] 10**

 **[Intelligence] 10**

 **[Wisdom] 10**

 **[Agility] 10**

 **[Luck] 10**

 **[Level] 2 20/150**

 **[Points] 5**

 **[Gil] 793**

* * *

Looking at each of the stat, I could only blink. Even though I knew what each meant, I felt I needed to go through a crash course once more. At that moment, a question mark appeared at the bottom-right corner of the window. Blinking at the convenience, I tapped it. The numbers on each stat, being replaced by information.

* * *

 **[HP] This stat represents your Health. Once it becomes 0%, you will die.**

 **[MP] This stat represents your Mana. Once it reaches 0%, you will become unconscious.**

 **[Hunger] This stat represents your Health Regeneration, and Satiety. Once it reaches 0% you will starve, and no longer regenerate health.**

 **[Vitality] This stat represents your Health, and Strength. Increases your Strength, and how much Health you have.**

 **[Intelligence] This stat represents your Mana. Increases how much Mana you have.**

 **[Wisdom] This stat represents your Mana Regeneration. Increases your Mana Regeneration.**

 **[Agility] This stat represents your Speed, and Dexterity. Increases your Speed, and Dexterity.**

 **[Luck] This stat represents your Luck. Increases the chance of landing Critical Hits, Item Drops, and Item Rarity Chance.**

* * *

It seemed I made a good decision on relearning the stats. If I hadn't I would've probably ruined myself. Now then... what to improve? Seeing as all I had were guns, I was pretty much one of the ones not one the front lines, the marksman... I find myself pretty okay with that. Since I've decided my role in this group, I think I should focus on Agility, and Luck then.

I had five points, so I should also preserve some as well... Right, I'll use only three points every level, and save the last two in case I ever need to make any improvements on any other stat. Alright, so I technically had three points to use... Which one should I focus on more? I could use two points on Agility, and increase my movement, and aiming, but I could also focus on Luck, so I could not only get better items, but also bring my enemies down faster.

What to do, what to do... Well... Luck is overrated anyways, so Agility it is. I tapped Agility twice, and Luck once. A small window appeared, askingi f I wanted to confirm my choice, and I tapped yes. The Points number dropped to two, and my Stats updated.

* * *

 **{Name} Sven**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **+{Description}**

 **+{Appearance}**

 **+{Equipment}**

 **{Skills}**

 **{Abilities}**

 **{Stats}**

 **[HP] 100/100**

 **[MP] 100/100**

 **[Hunger] 100/100**

 **[Vitality] 10**

 **[Intelligence] 10**

 **[Wisdom] 10**

 **[Agility] 12**

 **[Luck] 11**

 **[Level] 2 20/150**

 **[Points] 2**

 **[Gil] 793**

* * *

 **Note: This Stat screen is only to appear whenever Sven is in a safe zone/spot.  
Ex: Campfire.**

* * *

Satisfied with my choice, I closed the window, and began to finish my breakfast. As I was doing this, Barrett appeared from somewhere, and walked up to Cloud.

"Okay Mr. Ex-Soldier, I got another question for you. Those gems on your sword, what are they called?" The man asked. Cloud gave him a stare, but answered.

"Materia," Cloud replied, Barrett simply rubbed his head.

"Yeah, um, how do you use them?" Barrett asked, still confused. Cloud gave him a stare, as though he was talking to a child, before sighing.

"Simply put, Materia is highly condensed Mako energy. It contains the wisdom of the ancients and allows ordinary humans to do extraordinary things." He explained.

"Oh I see, so that's what makes you guys in SOLDIER so hot huh? Were we fighting anybody from SOLDIER yesterday?" Barrett asked, as he scratched his chin/beard in thought.

"No. If we were, you all wouldn't have survived." Cloud coldly replied. Barrett looked like he wanted to punch the guy right there, and then, but restrained himself. He scoffed at the mercenary instead. The rest of the group excluding Marlene appeared, gathering around the larger man.

"Alright. Listen Up!" Barrett announced, making us look at him attentively.

"Today we're hitting the number 5 reactor. It's newer and bigger, and it's more heavily guarded. Tifa, Cloud, Sven, and myself are gonna deal with the reactor complex. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. I want you to cover the area under the Sector 4 plate. If we aren't there when the bomb goes off, just head back to Sector 7, we'll meet you there." He continued, as he raised his gun arm into the air. How did he learn of my name? Did one of the others mention it to him?

The three nodded, as they made their way to the train. I walked behind them, idly noting the conversation between Barrett, and Cloud. As we walked through the pavement, I noticed two things; A weapon store hidden in an alley, and a armory further down the alley. I turned, and waved at Barrett gesturing that I would be over there, and would meet up with them later.

The larger man wordlessly nodded, before going back into some conversation between Cloud, and Tifa, whom I just noticed was with us. I veered off from the group, heading into the weapon store... Actually calling it a store would be a stretch. This place was more like an abandoned home. I noticed several rusty, or destroyed weapons scattered around the place. The only thing I noted to be salvageable were various objects, with their outlines being highlighted with green.

I didn't question why I saw them like this, but walked forward, picking up anything that could be useful. One item did stick out, a grenade I think it was. It seemed outdated though, as it had a rather large ring for a pin.

 **[Grenade] _A hand-held bomb that can be thrown. Pulling the pin activates a 5-second delay, before exploding._**

 ** _[Type] Weapon-Explosive_**

 ** _[Effect] Releases a 10-feet radius explosion damaging anything within range._**

 ** _[Value] 200 Gil_**

These will be really useful in what was happening later. I scanned the room noting there were only four of these grenades, not counting the one in my hand. Other than this, I only found four pistol magazines, and some sort of purple orb, with a glowing light inside.

 **[Potion] _A basic potion that heals Health._**

 ** _[Type] Food-Potion_**

 ** _[Effect] Heals 100 HP._**

 ** _[Value] 50 Gil_**

Pocketing this item, I found there was nothing else of value in this place. Leaving the 'store', I walked down to the armor shop. Unfortunately, just like the last one, it wasn't a store, but more of an abandoned home. All I found of value was a gas mask. It was black in color, and had two filters located near the jaws. It wasn't one of those gas masks that covered the whole face, only the mouth, and nose.

 **[Gas Mask] _A mask that prevents any harmful gases to enter the nose, or mouth. Filters the air allowing fresh air to enter the body._**

 ** _[Type] Armor-Face_**

 ** _[Effect] 50% to Poison._**

 ** _[Value] 300 Gil_**

Another thing I found was a pair of goggles. They didn't have any features like the gas mask, they were just goggles. It had green tinted lens, and wide, but thin frame.

 **[Green Goggles] _A pair of goggles, with green tinted lens._**

 ** _[Type] Armor-Face_**

 ** _[Value] 50 Gil_**

Finding nothing else, I stored the goggles, and placed the gas mask around my neck. I kept it under my chin, so I was ready to slip it on, should I encounter any poisonous gas. Walking down to the end of the alleyway, I noticed how it was located just down the road from the train station. Talk about convenience. I quickly made my way to the train. Luckily they were only just getting on, so I was fortunate to not being late.

Somehow they had managed to acquire a train car to themselves. How they did this, I have no idea. After confirming my presence, we began piling in. Once I began entering the train, I heard running making me turn. It was Cloud who was quickly making his way over to us. I quickly got in, making sure there was space for him to enter. Once he entered, the train slowly began to move.

* * *

 **Note: Sven was able to find these items so easily, because he had the Scavenger Skill. He isn't aware of this skill, so he will think it was a stroke of luck.**

* * *

While the train was wounding itself up the central pillar, Jessie was busy maintaining the, as they called it Red Zone. I had no time to think of anything else, as a alarm suddenly went off.

"Unauthorized personnel in Car #1. Commencing Lockdown!" A feminine electronic voice rang out.

"What the hell?!" Barrett shouted alarmed.

"They must have run a root scan before the security area! We've gotta go!" Jessie warned, as she began tampering with the car monitor.

"Somebody screwed up," Barrett said, glaring at Jessie's back.

"Alright! Move To The Rear Car Right Now!" He yelled, to the rest of us. We quickly ran through multiple train cars, each closing behind us, as we tried to evade security. While we did so, the alarms blared, as the passengers in each train car panicked at the sight of us fleeing, causing panic to ensure. We finally made it to the rear car, without much trouble, but reached another problem.

This was literally the end of the line for us, if we didn't do anything soon.

"Alright Guys! Jump!" Barrett ordered, getting looks from us.

"What about you?" Cloud asked. The larger man only gave him a look.

"A leader always stays until the end!" Barrett explained. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie ran up behind us, wearing uniforms they had probably stolen from the original owners.

"You guys take care of things. Okay?" Barrett asked. Biggs, and Wedge gave him a mock salute, while Jessie gave a thumbs up. Tifa then jumped off, quickly followed by Cloud. I nodded to Barrett, before jumping off, as well managing to pull off a roll. Unfortunately I had landed on my left shoulder, crushing it with the rest of my body.

I should have expected getting hurt. I slowly got up, gripping my sore shoulder. Everyone were only a few feet apart distance-wise. After regrouping, Barrett began to speak.

"Anyone injured?" He asked, looking at us. I wordlessly shook my head, feeling the soreness in my shoulder slowly disappearing.

"I'm fine. What about you Tifa?" Cloud asked, looking to the woman in question. She shook her head, crossing her arms.

"I'm okay. So where do we go now?" Tifa asked turning to Barrett. The man turned, and began searching around for a bit, before letting a cry of "Aha!". He was standing in front of a latch.

"This'll Do!" Barrett exclaimed, as he opened the latch. Tifa stared at the opening concerned.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked. Cloud walked up to the opening, and began inspecting it. After a minute he walked back, and shook his head.

"Nothing to grab on to. It's a one-way trip from here." He reported. Barrett frowned.

"We got no other choice." He reasoned. At that, he entered the opening, shortly followed by Tifa. Cloud glanced at me, as I inspected my rifle. I waved for him to continue on without me. He shrugged, before doing so. Once I was alone, I checked on the rest of my weapons. Determining them to be in good condition, I moved to join the rest of the group.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to regroup with everyone. I had taken to long in my preparation, checking on my weapons. The group had already gone ahead, as I heard the activation of an elevator. I quickly rushed forward, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the group, so I knew where I was heading. Fortunately I did, catching the back of Cloud's buster sword, just as the elevator door close.

I looked over the railing, watching the elevator go up, and looked around for anything I could use to catch up to them. As I looked around, I noticed a series of elevated boilers, crates, etc. Walking closer to the closest elevated crate, I noticed how they conveniently spiraled up, coincidentally near where the elevator opened up at. Backing up a few steps, I began to focus.

I quickly ran forward, jumping onto the railing, before boosting myself off of it, as I landed on the crate. Gripping the chain, I patiently waited for the crate to stop moving, and steadied myself. Taking a deep breath, I jumped onto the next elevated object, as boiler this time. I was quite lucky the boilers were inactive, otherwise I would have fallen off in pain, with burned feet.

I spent the next couple minutes slowly making my way up to the next level. Before I could begin to jump at the next elevated crate, I noticed a hidden platform. Curious, I jumped onto it. I had to quickly balance myself, as I had landed on the edge. I looked down behind me, and grimaced at how I could have met my end, seeing as beneath me was several dozen meters of air.

I looked forward, and noticed how it led above a brightly lit room. Getting onto my toes, I quietly made my way down the platform, idly noting the large amount of soldiers led by a fat man. I then noticed the rest of the group standing across from the group. Before I could make my way to them, I noticed a soldier hiding on the platform, holding a sniper rifle. The man was facing away from me fortunately, so I had ample time to sneak up behind him, and maneuver my hands onto both sides of his head.

I heard the man tense, and didn't waste any time. I gripped the mans head, and quickly twisted, breaking the mans neck. As the man slumped forward, I stared at the corpse with indifference. Due to being constantly calm, I felt no remorse for killing the man, even more so seeing as his face was covered by a helmet. I patted down the corpse, finding a grenade, and the sniper rifle.

Inspecting the rifle, I found it had a scope, and stand installed into it, as well as having what seemed to be a laser pointer. Liking what I held, I quickly stored it into my storage. I would be sure to look over it, and possibly replace my rifle for this one later.

"So this is AVALANCHE?" I heard someone say. I looked down the platform, and noticed the fat man speaking.

"Well, I'm surprised a small group such, as yourself can cause so much damage." he continued. I stared closely at the fat man, noticing his business suit... By the way he leads the group, he must be Shinra. Barrett had informed me on who the leader of Shinra was, so I had a basic idea of who the man was. The mans ego must be huge, if he named his own company after himself.

Barrett laughed, as he pointed his gun arm at Shinra.

"Hah! It's too late. In A Few Minutes, This Place Will Be Blown To Hell!" Barrett exclaimed, still laughing. Shinra simply chuckled, as he inspected his fingernails.

"Such a waste of good fireworks. All to catch some vermin." The fat man shook his head disappointingly. This got a snort from Barrett.

"You, and Shinra are destroying the planet, making you King Vermin!" He retorted. Shinra didn't response to his insult, instead turning to face Cloud.

"You There! Aren't you a member of SOLDIER?" He asked. Cloud didn't speak, letting Barrett to speak for him.

"Not Anymore! He Put That Behind Him!" He yelled. Shinra glanced at Barrett's direction for a moment, before inspecting his fingernails.

"I'm sorry. I can't be expected to remember everyone. That is unless he became another Sephiroth. Yes. Sephiroth, he was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant." He idly noted to himself, not noticing Cloud Tense himself. Barrett scoffed in response, but that changed when the legion of soldiers retreated.

"What The Hell?" Barrett yelled confused. Shinra only laughed haughtily. From behind, a helicopter rose from below, where it came from I've no idea.

"Ah yes it's arrived. I can't play with you today, but fortunately I've scheduled someone to play for me. It's the latest mechanized assault unit from our Weapons Development department... The Air Buster!" He shouted dramatically, getting on the helicopter. From above, a giant robot, with no legs fell from the sky. As it almost touched the catwalk, a pulse of air shot from its bottom, making it hover a couple inches above the platform.

The robot itself resembled a bodybuilder on steroids. It had a green body, with three orange tubes protruding from its chest, and into what seemed to be a glorified metal belt. It had two large forest-green pauldrons, connecting to a pair of iron hands. Sprouting from its back was a massive orange tube, smoke occasionally spouting out. Finally its most defining feature, its head which resembled a crusaders helmet.

As it began to move, Barrett yelled out in frustration.

"Damn You Coward!" He yelled outraged. Tifa opened her mouth to suggest something, but instead yelled to Cloud.

"Cloud! We've Got Trouble!" She yelled, as the robot cornered her, and Barrett. The robots pauldrons extended a bit, revealing guns hidden inside. It opened fire, causing the two to dodge.

"hey! Is This Thing From SOLDIER?!" Barrett asked, as he dodged a particular bullet aimed for his crotch. He retaliated by shooting back at it, with ten times more bullets. The robot defended by simply raising an arm.

"No Way! This Is Just One Of Scarlet's Toys!" He yelled back at him. Cloud held his sword upwards, as he leapt to the sky, as if to cleave the robots head in two. The robot turned, and opened a compartment, revealing a grenade launcher. I decided it was time to intervene. Pulling out my rifle, I took aim, and fired. The bullet soared, and struck its target. The grenade.

At once the grenade exploded, disrupting the robots movement, one Cloud took advantage of immediately. He ran up on of the robots arms, and stabbed his sword clean through. He then ran up to the head, creating a large gash in the robots arm. Pulling out the sword, he did a backflip, adding a scratch on the robots visor. While it was distracted, Tifa rushed forward, and punched the robot. I din' think much on it, especially when she gave the thing a large dent in it. I took aim again, and shot one of its hidden guns disabling it. Barrett immediately aimed at the distracted robot, and fired.

Most of his bullets hit armor, but the last few got into the inside, cutting through a few fuel tanks. I ejected a bullet, a I aimed at a glint I had seen on the robot. Looking closer, it looked like a fuel tank. It was leaking to, so I got an idea. Pulling out the Fire Materia I had found amongst those thugs, I held it to the sky. I didn't know what I was doing, until I felt a sort of connection between me, and the marble-sized orb.

I immediately felt something guide my hand, as I pointed it at the robot. As if on autopilot, I opened my mouth, and spoke.

"Fire." My body said, as I felt a warm presence fill me. I felt a thin strand of something gather into my fingers, and into the orb, before releasing itself from my body. A small fireball shot forward, easily bypassing the large arms. It entered the robot, and exploded, having coming in contact with the fuel. The robot shuddered, as its visor began to dim. Several cracks suddenly appeared on the chest of the robot, the tubes already lying on the ground broken. Black smoke fumed from the tube on its back, as it slowly stilled.

The robot released a groan, as its cracked chest broke, the pieces falling revealing the destroyed fuel tank, and its power core, a basketball-sized battery. Barrett aimed his gun arm, and fired. A single bullet shot forward, easily piercing the flimsy protection that coated the power core. We stopped moving, as we watched. The robot looked as if it had realized something, because it actually looked down, before releasing a metallic groan. A small crack appeared on the power core, one that slowly grew. Finally after cracking for half a minute, the power core finally broke, crumbling into electrified scrap metal.

"Yeah!" Barrett cried in relief. I waved at them, alerting them at my presence. I quickly made my way over to them, only to hear Cloud yell.

"Barrett! Get Over Here Now!" He yelled. I looked at him confused, only to jump in surprise, when the robot suddenly exploded taking some of the catwalk with it. I felt the platform underneath me break, so I knew I needed to get to safety immediately. Unfortunately, I was to far away from the others, so I could only watch Barrett, and Tifa cry out when me, and Cloud fell from the destroyed catwalk. I glimpsed downward, and noticed the faint outline of a building, a church to be exact.

The last thing I felt, before everything went black was pain, and something soft.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter.**


	5. Farewell Friends

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

 **[Farewells]**

I groaned, as I regained consciousness. I weakly got up from where I laid, as I rubbed my eyes clearing the foggy vision. Blinking, I noticed I had fallen through some building, a church I think. Looking around, I noticed I had fallen onto a patch of dirt, conveniently surrounded by flowers. If I didn't know any better I may had looked like I had died, and the flowers were there to respect my passing, or something.

Slowly getting up, I stretched, feeling several relieving cracks from my back. Looking at where I laid, thankfully I hadn't laid on any flowers, so that was good. I crouched down, and began smoothing the dirt, wouldn't want the owner of this establishment to know I was here. After covering the imprint, I got up, and dusted the dirt from my hands. Looking around, I noticed a very humorous sight.

It was Cloud. He laid on a flowerbed, unfortunately buried underneath him. The hole we had fallen from was still there. There was light out, so the light beamed onto his sleeping form. I had a good chuckle, before I left. I really didn't want to get in trouble with the authorities, if there were any. If I went out the front door, and they discovered the hole, I would be suspected immediately, especially if I haven't left the area left.

I looked around the room some more, and noticed a backdoor. Opening it slightly, I peeked out. I looked up, down, left, and right, before determining it to be safe. Quietly walking out, I closed the door just as quietly, before leaving the area. Just as I entered a alleyway, I heard a racket inside the church. I feigned ignorance, as I passed through the crowd.

I neared the train station that went to Sector Seven, but realized something; I had no ID. Bummed from the problem I had, I walked around a bit, soon coming to a miracle. There was what seemed to be a Shinra employee yelling at a pair of thugs. There was a crowd forming, so I joined the them, as we circled the thugs, and employee.

The employee was punched, and sent in my direction. Pushing the employee off of me, I took the chance to pickpocket the man, taking a pair of cards. The man gave a look of shock in my direction, as he was pushed back to the fight. Fortunately he was looking at someone else, so I was most likely safe from being caught. Pocketing the cards, I discreetly left the crowd, and to the train station.

Honestly, it was probably pure luck that I hadn't been caught, or stopped by anyone. I soon entered the train, thankfully empty, and sat down on a seat. Pulling out the cards, I examined them.

 **[Shinra Employee ID #1332] _A card signifying the employment of a person. Carries no other information, except for their ID number._**

 ** _[Type] Etc._**

 ** _[Effect] Access to Train Stations, and Shinra Buildings._**

 ** _[Value] 500 Gil_**

 **[Keycard Floor 1-20] _A keycard enabling access to the first twenty floors via elevator._**

 ** _[Type] Etc._**

 ** _[Effect] Access to Floor 1-20._**

 ** _[Value] 0 Gil_**

Blinking at the information I was given, I smiled, and pocketed the cards once more. The train soon stopped at Sector Seven, and got off. The moment I had gotten off, I quickly ran into a problem. I had no idea where the hideout was. Last time, I was to busy examining the surroundings to memorize the path we had walked on.

To make things worse, the buildings have all changed, meaning any chance of remembering the layout of the area is gone, as well. Sighing at my predicament, I began doing something that may become a habit; walking aimlessly. As I did this, I soon came upon a sight I thought wouldn't exist in this place. There was a [Help Wanted] sign on one of the few shops in the area. Shrugging to myself, I entered the shop.

* * *

I ended up getting a job. The shop I had entered was actually a fabric store, meaning they bought, and sold any fabric. My job was to clean any fabric found in the storage. The upside of this job was the passing of time, the downside... all that fabric. I ended up staying the night at the shop, the shopkeeper a nice old woman lending me a pillow.

I ended up working at the shop until the next day, as I later found out from the shopkeeper. I soon left the shop, quitting the job, after realizing I had to find the hideout. After waving a farewell to the kind old shopkeeper, I departed. I wasn't paid in Gil, instead with cloth. After I left the shop, I was a proud owner of seven rolls of fabric, and thirty-four Gil.

I spent the rest of the day, looking for the bar. I later found my way, after locating that bread stand. The old man manning the place had recognized me, and had offered to give me three more bread, for every dozen I buy. I immediately bought two dozen, getting a total of thirty bread, for the price of twenty-four.

 **{You Have Spent 72 Gil}**

As I walked down the street leading to the bar, I noticed a cart coming down the street, a familiar person in the back.

"Tifa?" I wondered. I looked down the road, opposite of mine, and my eyes met glowing blue ones. I blinked, and noticed Cloud, and that flower girl from before looking at me. I glanced down the road, where the cart was approaching, and noticed that Tifa had noticed me. As she got closer to me, I gave a small wave. I heard her speak something, but didn't hear anything.

As the cart passed, my waving hand grabbed onto a convenient handle, and jumped onto the back of the cart, without alerting the other passengers. I noticed how the back of the cart had various shades of gray, so I could blend into it. Doing so, I sat on the edge, a hand still on the handle. As the cart went down the road, I watched Cloud, and the flower girl look around, probably wondering how I disappeared.

The cart soon went over a bump, making me bump into something. I look to my side where I was bumped, and noticed a box. Seeing as I wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, I fiddled with the box, soon opening it. Inside were multiple fliers, each with a picture of a massive mansion, and a man with a red cape on the front. I took one out, and read it, revealing how some guy, the fat man on the front wanted to settle down, and was seeking a wife.

Why Tifa was going to this, I had no idea. I never figured she'd be into this, though to be fair I don't know her that well. Either way, my opinion of her has changed, and not for the better. The cart soon stopped at a rather large mansion, one that shone with rather bright lights. Silently jumping off, I hurried to the shadows, thankful for the dark shade of gray my hoodie was... Seeing as I have been sneaking around lately, maybe it's time to get a new wardrobe... neh.

I pulled out one of the fabrics I was given, a black one, and draped it over myself. After tying one end to the other, I had essentially made a cloak for myself. Staying in the shadows, I watched Tifa enter the building, and shortly after, the arrival of flower girl, and Cloud. I watched them unsuccessfully enter the room, before deciding to reveal myself.

"Psst. Over here." I loudly whispered, as I made a wave to them. They cautiously made their way over to me, losing said caution when they realized who I was.

"Sven!" Cloud yelled. I quickly shushed the guy, as heads turned. Thankfully I was to blended into the shadows, making Cloud look like he was talking to the wall I was next to.

"Sven." Cloud repeated, much more quietly than before. I nodded, before pulling out the flier I had read, and handed it to them. They looked over the paper for a bit, before coming with an idea. The moment the flower girl spoke of crossdressing, I quickly made my escape... I hid behind the building. Once they gave up on searching for me, I began my trek back to the bar.

As I made my way, I heard a fain rumble, but paid no attention. After several more minutes of walking, I made it back to the hideout, and noticed Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie on the front porch, all holding weapons. They were staring up to the plate, making me look up, as well. Suddenly the walky-talky nearby activated, making us turn. A strange mess of noise emitted from it, making no sense, though the other three with me seemed to understand it. They readied their weapons, and signaled me over. The door opened, revealing Barrett, as he gripped his metal arm.

"They plan on sending the plate down on us. We need to prevent that from happening." Barrett said, completely serious. I wordlessly nodded, as I pulled out my rifle, resting it on my shoulder. As one, we ran towards the middle of the town. Gunfire, and cries were suddenly heard, as we rushed through the street. I looked around, and noticed all the Shinra soldiers that suddenly appeared, as they fought what seemed to be resistance fighters like us.

I noticed a soldier's back turned from us, shooting at a rebel hiding behind the wreckage of a building. Aiming my rifle, I slowed to a stop, and fired, shooting the soldier in the back of the neck. The soldier died with a gurgle, as the rebel gave me a nod, before rushing back into the fight. I ran forward, quickly regrouping with the other three, as we made it to a pillar, with stairs wounding up to the plate. I heard a yell, and turned, cursing as a dozen Shinra soldiers appeared, all aiming at us.

"Go! I'll Hold Them Off!" Wedge cried, pulling out two guns, and began firing at the soldiers. I heard Jessie, and Biggs grunt, before nodding. They turned, and continued their way up. I hesitated, but patted the guy on the back.

"Even if we've only known each other for a short while, it was a pleasure knowing you Wedge." I said to him. He wordlessly nodded, concentrated on shooting down the soldiers who kept advancing. Turning, I ran up the stairs, aiming my rifle to the sky, shooting at a Shinra helicopter. I watched, as the helicopters tail blew up, and made it veer into a building exploding, as it did.

As I made it up, I noticed a grim sight. Biggs laid against the pillar, as he gripped his gut in pain. He looked up, and gave me a pained grin. Crouching down, I listened, as he asked for me to help Barrett, who had made it to the top. Before I could say anything, he took a gasp of air, before falling silent. Staying silent, I gently closed his glazed eyes, and got up, before continuing on.

Nearing the top, I saw Jessie who hung to the railing, holding onto a sub-machine gun. She wordlessly nudged her head to the top, where I heard a gun being shot rapidly. I nodded, before nodding my head to her, one that she grinned at. I quickly ran up the last few flights of stairs, almost making it to the top. As I did, I wondered... Why was I coming to help these guys? Was it because of the job? As I pondered, I made it to the top. There Barrett stood, yelling in rage, as he shot at a passing helicopter.

... Ah, that's right... People are dying. Civilians lying on the ground dead, as soldiers marched on, gunning anyone who so, as to breathe. I glanced down the pillar, capturing the image of a Shinra soldier aiming their gun at a man, who hugged his wife, and child. Looking away, I stared at the helicopter. A man opened up the helicopter door, and pulled out a gun. To bad for him, I didn't plan on letting him fire. Getting onto my knees, I aimed.

Taking a deep breath, I squinted my eyes, aiming at the muzzle of the gun. With a sigh, I fired. The bullet soared, as it pierced the gun, impacting on the bullet that was about to be fired. The man cried in pain, as his gun literally fractured, the sharp ends cutting into his hands. Barrett turned, making me give him a thumbs up. He sighed in relief, before nodding to me. He turned back to the helicopter, and shot another volley of bullets.

The helicopter veered around another pillar, and disappeared. I looked around for any sign of the aircraft. Once it was confirmed I had not, I lowered my rifle, and walked over to Barrett, who looked frustrated. Before I could say anything, I heard the distinct sound of the helicopter. Turning, I saw the helicopter behind us, with several rockets prepped to fire. Two shot forward, giving me only a moment to respond. Running on instinct, I shoulder-bashed Barrett away from the missiles getting a cry of alarm from the man.

A moment later, I felt intense pain, as I felt my arms burn from trying to shield my face. I felt my back impact against metal, as I felt myself roll. Once I stopped rolling, I blinked, my eyes blurry from the explosion. As my vision returned, I noticed how only one eye was open, the other shut for some reason... I hope I don't lose my eye. I couldn't move a muscle, so I could only watch, as Barrett released a roar, pulling off his gun arm, and replacing it with another, this one only having a hole connected to it.

I watched, as Barrett shot a cluster of missiles at the helicopter, successfully destroying one of the wings. As the helicopter veered to the side, steadily lowering to the ground, I felt the ground tremble, as a explosion rang out. A moment later, I noticed Cloud, and Tifa appear.

"How are the others?" I heard Barrett ask, a bit of desperation in his voice. Tifa looked away.

"They didn't make it..." Cloud trailed off. Barrett cursed, before clasping a hand over his eyes.

"Dammit not another one." He whispered. Tifa looked at him a bit confused.

"Another one?" She asked. He wordlessly pointed in my direction, drawing gasps from her, and Cloud, who looked regretful. The sound of another helicopter was heard, as a unarmed helicopter rose from the bottom, filled with men in business suits. One of them was a redhead, with goggles on his forehead. The door of the helicopter busted open, as the redhead jumped out, holding a baton in his hand. As he fell, Tifa aimed her gun, and fired, most of the bullets missing. The ones that did hit, only grazed him.

Barrett soon fired upon him, the bullets all missing, but hitting the helicopter itself, barely putting a dent in it. When did he replace his missile arm, for his gun?

"What's up, yo? My name is Reno of the Turks, and I'll be your host for this night's performance of Armageddon." The redhead introduced, as he clicked a button on the bomb, attached to the pillar. Barrett roared, his gun seemingly having infinite ammo, as it fired at Reno, who casually blocked most of the bullets with his baton, which crackled with electricity.

"Whoa, I'd thought you'd be running like the rats you are. Guess I underestimated you huh? Anyways don't think about trying to disarm that bomb, either. If anyone but my buddy Rude tries to disable it, it'll go up in your face," Reno explained, before leaping off the helicopter, landing onto the pilot seat of the chopper. One of the Turks, a black haired man, with a dot on his forehead, glanced at Barrett.

"You know, you should stop shooting that. You wouldn't want anything to happen to our guest," He mentioned, pulling out flower girl, who had her hands handcuffed.

"Aeris!" Tifa shouted. Was that her name? Huh, seems nice. Also I'm beginning to feel my body again.

"You Bastards!" Cloud cursed. Yep, I could move my hand. Now...

"Tifa! She's alright. She's safe!" Aeris cried, before she was shoved back.

"I should thank you for both assuring the destruction of AVALANCHE in total, but also by leading the Ancient here as well. You performed spectacularly Cloud," The man said, as the door closed. The helicopter soon rose above the plate, and turned to wards the Shinra building. A small explosion was heard below us.

"What do we do now?" Tifa cried. Barrett went out of my vision.

"We'll use this! Come on!" He yelled. I watched, as everyone disappeared from my vision. The last thing I felt before things went dark, was a sudden warmth.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Note: Most stories I see, the MC doesn't really do anything, except try to change the outcome of the game. The difference between my OC, and the others is the fact, that my OC doesn't have another personality, Jenova in his cells, etc. My character is going to actively take part in the story, but in his own way, meaning... Well...**

 **Anyways Sven is currently unconscious, and left behind by his unknowing comrades. He isn't cynical enough to think they abandoned him, nor is he negative enough to think of revenge. He chose the path of a mercenary, so to the others, I guess he can be thought of that hired muscle who just died. You feel brief remorse at his death, but moves on because he wasn't really known.**

 **Another thing I realized. Sven never actually showed the others his face, nor reveal his background so now I have a lot of material to work with.**

 **Anyways that's all I wanted to say. If you actually read through this note, then thank you for listening to this little rant...thing...**


	6. Sandviches

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

 **[Makeshift Repairs]**

I grimaced, as I began to feel my limbs again. Normally I would be fine with this, if it wasn't for the pain coming from my left hand. It took a bit of effort, but I managed to open my eyes, which I regretted immediately. I blinked multiple times, slowly but surely ridding myself of the blurry vision. Looking around, I began to notice key details relating to where I was.

From what my surroundings tell me, I'm in the wreckage of a hospital. Although to call it a hospital, is stretching it, at best it was a clinic. I tried to get up, only to feel aches, and soreness. Not only that, but the pain from my left hand amplified. Turning my head, I could only grimace in pain at the piece of metal lodged right inside. Thankfully, it looked like I was going to keep my hand, on the other hand. The eminent pain on pulling out the metal was guaranteed.

Getting up was hell, but resting on the wall nearby was a godsend. Mentally bracing myself, I prepared to pull. I would like to say, I took it like a man, but that wasn't true. I ended up screaming in pain, as blood spilled out. How fortunate it was that there was a roll of bandages nearby, as well as a random sewing kit. A brief memory of learning to repair shirts sprung up. I never thought that random lesson on how to use a sewing needle would be useful right now.

My hoodie sleeves were ruined, having been burned to the shoulders, so I ended up cutting them off. I say cut, because there was a scalpel nearby. Slowly walking around, I found many more supplies, such as Disinfectant, and some painkiller. I'll spare the details, but I will say that my injury was properly fixed up, and all I now had to do, was wait for it to heal. How long, I don't know. What I did know however was that I was going to get even on those men in business suits, especially the one with the mole on his forehead.

After wrapping the rest of the roll of bandages around both of my hands, I slowly began to stretch, relieving some of the aches in my body. I had forgotten to mention the burns on my hands, because they only stung when pressed hard on, and thankfully were only superficial. Slowly navigating my way through the building, I had come upon many bodies, civilian, rebel, and Shinra infantry. I could only be grateful that the smell of rot wasn't in the air, otherwise I would feel much more worse. How is it, that I survived, but many others did not?

There were civilians just trying to make a life for themselves, only for them to be snuffed out because of the actions of me, and the rest of AVALANCHE. Despite thinking this, I wasn't going to let this guilt get to me. What was done, is done. Even if I had known, there was a chance I wouldn't be able to do anything to change it. It was best to acknowledge it, and try to move on with my life.

After a while, in which I couldn't keep track of time, I managed to escape the building. The only thing I had picked up while traversing through that building was a pair of potions, I had found in a cupboard, others being found destroyed. I had also relieved a deceased Shinra infantry of his uniform, seeing as he wasn't going to need it.

 **[Shinra Infantry Helmet] _The standard equipment given to all Shinra infantry._**

 ** _[Type] Armor-Helmet_**

 ** _[Grade] D_**

 ** _[Effect] Night-Vision._**

 ** _[Value] 300 Gil_**

 **[Shinra Infantry Armor]** ** _The standard equipment given to all Shinra infantry._**

 ** _[Type] Armor-Body_**

 ** _[Grade] D_**

 ** _[Effect] +15% Fire Resistance._**

 ** _[Value] 300 Gil_**

 **[Shinra Infantry Gloves]** ** _The standard equipment given to all Shinra infantry._**

 ** _[Type] Armor-Arms_**

 ** _[Grade] D_**

 ** _[Effect] +5% Unarmed Combat._**

 ** _[Value] 300 Gil_**

 **[Shinra Infantry Boots]** ** _The standard equipment given to all Shinra infantry._**

 ** _[Type] Armor-Feet_**

 ** _[Grade] D_**

 ** _[Effect] +5% Terrain Resistance._**

 ** _[Value] 300 Gil_**

Originally I thought I wouldn't be able to store them inside my inventory, only to learn something new about it. I could use Storage on anything that worked like a pocket. For example, if I were to use a pot, I could store anything in it, which in turn stores itself in my Storage. I exploited this new information, by dumping the armor into a large basket, and transferring the content into my Storage.

Checking onto my storage, I realized I had filled about half of the space, and had sought to try, and increase the space. Finding a small metal box, I began arranging, and placing my ammunition inside, before closing it. Storing it inside my pocket, some new information popped up.

 **[Small Ammunition Box] _A small metal box containing multiple rifle, and pistol ammunition._**

 ** _[Type] Chest_**

It was quite obvious that I wouldn't be able to store anything larger than myself, unless it was like a scooter, or something. Either way, I was content at the moment with what I did. Anyways, I was outside the building now, and looking around, the sight wasn't great. Bodies laid strewn all around the place, the streets, the alleyways, and I think I saw a dead man on one of the roofs.

Either way, I know it was best that I got out of here, as soon as possible. Sticking to the shadows, I spent the next couple hours traveling my way down one street, heading towards this massive gate, as though leading out of this accursed city. Luckily the gate did indeed end up, going out of Midgar. I had only one problem getting out though, it was a pair of Shinra infantry, though I dealt with them quickly, and silently.

The moment I had walked through the gate, a blast of cool air smacked me in the face. Taking in a deep breathe, I released a sigh of relief, almost forgetting the fact I hadn't had fresh air since I had arrived in Midgar. Unfortunately, the sight in front of me destroyed any joy in me. In front of me was a desolate dry valley. There wasn't a hint of green in any direction I looked at. To make things worse was the odd number of strange hovering robots moving about.

Luckily, the robots that I saw were pretty far off, so I wasn't that worried. Any robot that I did encounter were fortunately already shut-down, having run out of power long ago. Rummaging through each robot, I had found another Materia, a small wind one. Pocketing the Materia, I continued on. Also imagine my surprise when I encountered two individuals I hadn't seen for a bit.

"Cloud? Aeris?" I asked. The two in question gave me questioning looks, as they tried to recognize me. Looking at myself, I noticed I still had my hood on, my goggles, and my gas mask as well. Finally after a minute of silence, Cloud looked as though he had remembered something.

"Sven?!" He asked surprised. I just gave him a thumbs up in response.

"I thought you died." He spoke, still surprised. Aeris stood next to her, surprised but also thoughtful.

"I thought I did to, but I ended up waking up in a collapsed building. It had some medical supplies so I was really lucky." I explained, holding up one of my bandaged hands. The two accepted my explanation quickly, and explained to me what had happened after the collapse of the plate. Apparently, after planning for about a day, the three (Cloud, Tifa, and Barrett) had stormed the Shinra Headquarters, finding the president dead, freeing a red dog, and Aeris.

It felt like they were hiding something else, but I didn't ask. I did however ask where they were heading. They told me they were heading to a village called Kalm, to meet up with the others, and asked me if I wanted to join. Seeing as I didn't really have a destination, I nodded, pulling out a rifle, and attaching it to the back of my waist. A minute later, of confirming some events I had missed, and we were on our way to the village.

While we traveled, Cloud told me how Barrett had handed over the leadership of AVALANCHE over to him, making me raise an eyebrow.

"So, what does that have to do with anything? Are you subtlety asking if I want to join?" I asked, eyebrow still raised despite it not being seen.

"Sure. Let's put it that way." He confirmed without actually confirming, or denying it. I tilted my head, before deciding screw it.

"Meh, I have nothing else to do. Alright, I'm in." I said, holding a hand out. He readily gripped my arm, with his own, before continuing on. Staring at his walking figure, I turned to Aeris.

"Is that how he shakes hands with people?" I asked her. She just shrugged. After about half an hour of walking, the silhouette of a few buildings appeared. Pointing at the cluster of building silhouettes, I turned to Aeris silently asking her if that was where we were heading. She wordlessly nodded. We walked for another hour, or so before ending up near the entrance of Kalm village.

Examining the wall surrounding it, I guess it used to be a outpost of sorts before the establishment of the village. Heading through, I looked around, noticing how the village was separated into several clusters, each kept apart with wide streets, and the main square. Standing near one of the buildings was Barrett, Tifa, and that red dog they had mentioned.

"Hey! We were getting worried!" Tifa said, waving at us. As Aeris, and Cloud quickened their pace, I slowed mine to put my rifle away. Walking up to the rest of the group.

"You guys beat us here, huh?" Cloud asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yep, that means your paying for the rooms, spikey!" Barrett said with a grin, as he patted Cloud's back, laughing as he did... They didn't notice me at all... Do I have invisibility? If so, awesome. If not, oh well. The inn the group had chosen wasn't the biggest, but it did have a fireplace with a couch nearby. Though I didn't contribute to the conversation, I did hear how Barrett had already reserved the room, and only needed Cloud to pay for it. The man in question pulled out several Gil, and handed it to the woman behind the receptionist desk.

After being given the key, the group as one, walked up the stairs. The room that was reserved was massive, having so much space, four rooms, and a gas stove. While the others got themselves situated, I walked over to the stove. Crouching down, I examined the machine, and noticed a small box next to it. Opening it, I realized it was actually a fridge, having some basic things, like tomato, cheese, and lettuce. Pulling out the lettuce, and cheese, I ignored the rest of the contents, and closed the fridge.

Pulling out one of my shortbread, I ripped it open, and placed a slab of cheese into it. Placing several leaves of lettuce, I opened the stove, and placed the sandwich inside. I blinked at a sudden thought, and decided to make more for the others. In the end six sandwiches were being baked in the stove. Sitting in front of it, I began to wait, which was quickly disrupted with a surprised cry.

"Sven?! Your Alive!" Barrett cried in both surprise, and relief. I gave him a thumbs up, suddenly realizing how dry my throat was. As if sensing my predicament, Cloud wordlessly handed me a flask. Opening it, I sniffed the contents, revealing it to be water. Taking a couple sips, I gave the flask back, and coughed.

"Yes. I was standing next to Aeris, a bit to the left." I informed. Barrett grunted, as he looked up in though, scratching his chin with his flesh hand.

"... Huh... That explains that gray blur I saw." He muttered, loud enough for all of us to hear. I blinked, my expression once again hidden, before turning to Tifa.

"What's your excuse?" I asked. She just ignored me, looking away, as she sweatdropped. I was going to prod for an answer, when I remembered I was making something. Turning back to the stove, I noticed how it the bread of the sandwiches turned to a rich brown texture. Opening the stove, I turned it off, and pulled out one of the sandwiches. Pulling down my gas mask, I began to eat.

The red dog nearby didn't speak to me, but did sit next to me glancing at the sandwich every once, and awhile. While the sight was amusing enough, I new what he wanted. Pulling out another sandwich, I quietly handed it to the dog. The red dog grabbed it, and I heard a mumble of thanks. I blinked, but didn't react seeing as it wasn't as surprising. I had encountered robots, Materia, and a plate trying to crush me, so a red dog being able to speak wasn't really shocking.

"Red." The dog said, after he placed the sandwich down. I blinked, but figured he was introducing himself.

"Sven." I introduced back. Red nodded, before going back to his sandwich. Eventually, like Red, everyone began to notice the sandwiches, so I handed them out, each getting one. Once the last one had been given, I closed the oven, and sat leaning on it, still chewing on my sandwich as I looked at the others. Sitting on one of the beds, Aeris turned to Cloud.

"So, uh, Cloud. Who is Sephiroth?" She asked, making everyone's attention turn her.

"You don't know?" Tifa asked. Barrett continued after her. You know, the warmth of this stove is pretty soothing.

"I mean, I never met the guy, but I still heard of him." He said, ripping off a chunk of the sandwich. I began to feel the exhaustion from the events from the plate collapsing to now.

"The greatest SOLDIER to ever live?" Red also asked. Aeris shook her head, still confused.

"I've never heard of him. The name rings a bell, but..." She trailed off. Ugh, the drowsiness, is making it difficult to stay awake.

"I guess I should explain to all of you then. You deserve to know who your up against." He said, as he began to tell his tale. Unfortunately for me, my will to stay awake had finally failed me. All I heard was him being in SOLDIER, before sleep overtook me.

* * *

I blinked, feeling much better, and much warmer to. Getting up, and stretching, I noticed I had slept against the now cool stove. I looked around, noticing how everyone was still asleep, so I decided not to disturb them. Walking out of the room, I walked down to the first floor, noticing the lady behind the desk. Now that I was at full energy, I noticed that she had a coffee machine behind her.

I walked up, and asked for a cup. She made one, and gave it to me. I was charged five Gil, but it was worth it. Chilling on the couch, I watched the fireplace, the lady had just lit. For some odd reason, every time I see fire, I feel my regrets, and everything negative inside being burned away. I sat staring at the fire for a long while, sipping my cup of coffee every once in awhile.

Time must have slipped by, because when I finally looked away from the fire the sun was out, and I heard the rest of the group upstairs begin to stir. Despite me traveling with them, I don't consider them my friends seeing as I had only knew them for a couple days, and even then it was for a job. As a result, I won't have much regrets should I have to abandon them. Maybe one day I may consider them my friends, but for now...

Soon the others began coming down, and once they all did, I got up from my seat, gave the cup back to the lady, and joined them. I pulled up my gas mask, and putting on my goggles. After Cloud gave the lady the key, we all left the building, Barrett splitting off saying how he was going to get information about Sephiroth. He had entered a tavern, and almost immediately the noise inside increased.

* * *

It's been maybe an hour, or so since he had entered that tavern, and he had still not exited it. Tifa, and Aeris sat on a bench, with Red lying nearby, as Cloud stood cross-armed. I myself wasn't actually with them, rather inside a clothing store. I only knew what they were doing, because there was a window showing what they were up to. The reason I was in the store was to find something new to wear, my hoodie essentially done for.

After somehow bargaining with the tailor, I had gotten him to salvage my hoodie, and turn it into something else. The man took it, and went to the back, telling me he would be done in about an hour. This conversation took place an hour ago, so it should be done any time now. I had mentioned how I couldn't blend into the terrain easily do to the color.

Soon the tailor came back out, holding a jacket. It looked like a plain black jacket, but I noticed several bulges on the shoulders, and the chest. The tailor informed me how he added a thin layer of metal between the cloth, and had the outer layer fireproof. He made the inner layer with the remains of my hoodie, and simply had four pockets made inside. On the outside, I had two specially made pockets behind my waist as well. The sleeves had buttons, meaning if I wanted to make them sleeveless, but comfortable, I could.

When I questioned about this, the tailor just said how he got carried away. When he asked about my bandaged arms, I told him of how I got burned. He hummed, before giving me a pair of leather buckled gloves, with iron plating attached. The gloves had four buckles on the wrist, but had two extra long ones with hooks. I learned that these extra buckles were actually weapons, as if used correctly, could be used to redirect attacks, and disarm opponents. Again I asked about this, which he replied with a "Trade Secret" comment which made no sense.

The total price was a total of seven hundred Gil, which would leave me with a measly fifty Gil. Regardless I paid the man, and was on my way. I will never know why the man had these kind of clothing, but I won't question it. If I don't I will probably survive longer... maybe. The moment I walked out, an explosion was heard from the tavern. Coming out from the now smoking building was Barrett, as he backed away slowly, gun arm aimed inside.

I couldn't quite hear what he said, but he was probably threatening them. As I walked over to the group, Tifa turned to Barrett looking expectantly.

"Get anything useful?" She asked expectant. Barrett aimed his gun arm down, before speaking.

"There's a abandoned mine several dozen miles to the south. The entire area is a boggy swamp so that's a problem. It's infested with monster, but it's also the easiest way to Junon. I don't want to cross the mountains, but they say a man, with a black cape passed that way." He supplied. Cloud nodded, face serious.

"Alright then. We'll head for the mine." Cloud said, getting nods from everyone, except me, seeing as my expression wouldn't be seen. I did have one question though.

"How are we going to cross the swamp exactly?" I had to ask. Also now that I thought about it, I should get my hand checked.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Have Enjoyed.**


End file.
